The conformity of a nonconformist
by BillySage
Summary: TRADUCTION. Tweek travaille chez Harbuck et tombe sur un client tout à fait inattendu.


The conformity of a non conformist

auteur : Butters Mccormick

.

C'était un journée froide de fin de printemps, il était environ quinze heures trente, un samedi ensoleillé, chez Harbuck. C'était l'heure de sa pause et il était assis à la dernière table libre. Ses longs doigts enroulés autour de la hanse de son mug personnel et son autre main laissée de l'autre côté du récipient chaud. Il porta le café à ses lèvres gercées avec un soupir de soulagement.

La caféine, particulièrement sous forme de café, était le seul remède aux tremblements de Tweek Tweak. Enfin, il y en avait quelques autres, mais celui-ci était toujours la meilleure solution. Tous les muscles tremblants de son corps se relaxaient et ils n'étaient plus tendus du tout, comme s'ils étaient sur le point de sauter hors de son corps et courir après sa vie à tout moment. Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, le rythme effréné de son cœur ralentit et il se sentit en paix.

Bonheur suprême.

_**Je peux m'asseoir ici**?

Surpris, ses yeux noisette s'ouvrirent d'un coup et il toussa violemment car il avait avalé sa gorgée de café de travers.

Bonheur suprême ruiné.

Il cligna des yeux lorsque ses mains pâles vinrent essuyer les larmes au coin de ses yeux, puis il leva la tête vers la source de la voix et s'étrangla de nouveau. Sauf que cette fois, c'était avec l'air qu'il respirait, parce qu'il n'y avait absolument rien dans sa bouche. nC'était un des gothiques. Celui qui avait une mèche rouge. Dylan, se souvînt le blond. Et Dylan était en train de le regarder, l'air aussi indifférent que d'habitude, bien qu'il eût très légèrement haussés les sourcils suite à son sursaut. Cependant, il ne prononça aucune parole désolée ou même soucieuse, il se contentait d'attendre une réponse. Tweek, bien sûr, n'était pas le genre de personne à souvent dire non.

_**Ngh – bien sûr**. Finit-il par répondre docilement, tandis que sa respiration redevenait normale. Son ton était légèrement rauque à cause de sa gorge à présent irritée, mais il la soulagea avec une longue rasade de café.

Dylan hocha la tête, puis s'assit en face de Tweek avec son mug en polystyrène. Durant un moment, ils burent leur café en silence et évitèrent de se regarder. Tout à coup, et même s'il y avait plein de bruits de conversation qui les entouraient, Tweek ne put plus supporter ce silence assourdissant entre eux.

_**Pourquoi – gah! - tes amis ne sont pas – ngh – ici avec toi**? Demanda-t-il, son sursaut au début de la question l'avait fait tressaillir. Plus le drôle de son qu'il produisait devenait fort, plus il se sentait nerveux.

Dylan le regarda attentivement, il l'observait comme s'il essayait de prendre une décision.

_**Henrietta amène Georgie et Evan à un concert de Blauhaus**. Dit-il à Tweek lorsqu'il eut finit sa contemplation, quoiqu'il eût contemplé. Tweek fronça les sourcils, se demandant si ça dérangerait Dylan qu'il lui demande-

_**J'avais pas assez de sous pour m'acheter une place. Ils ont essayé de me convaincre de gruger, mais pas question que je me gèle les couilles si je me fais attraper et que je doive ensuite les attendre dehors**. Expliqua-t-il, son visage pâle était crispé par la frustration et ses yeux verts foncé habités par l'agacement.

Ah, voilà pourquoi il n'était pas allé au concert. Dylan avait apparemment lu dans les pensées de Tweek.

Tweek gigotait, très mal à l'aise car il ne savait pas quoi dire. Est-ce qu'il devait en avoir honte? Satané inaptitude sociale!

_**T'es pas venu avec Tucker**? S'enquit Dylan. Il semblait vouloir quelque chose pour lui faire oublier la déception qu'il devait ressentir de ne pas avoir pu s'offrir d'aller à un concert avec sa bande.

_**Ngh – hein**? Répondit très intelligemment Tweek, qui avait baissé sa garde.

_T**ucker, le gars avec qui tu traînes**.

_**Ah! Ngh – oui! Euh... je suis genre au travail. C'est juste ma pause café. Je suppose que j'aurais pu prendre un jour de congé mais Craig est allé voir un film qui ne m'intéresse pas trop avec Clyde et Token**.

Bon dieu de merde, c'était la plus longue réponse qu'il avait jamais formulé sans ajouter de ''gah'' ou de ''ngh''. Étrange. Il y avait presque quelque chose... d'agréable dans le fait d'être simplement assis à boire du café et à discuter. Et ensuite, il vit un sourire apparaître au coin des lèvres fines de Dylan.

_**Non conformiste. J'aime bien**.

_**Euh vraiment**?

Tweek sentit ses joues chauffer et il sut qu'il devait être en train de rougir furieusement comme chaque fois que quelqu'un lui faisait un compliment. Pour des raisons qu'il pensait être évidentes, il se sentait embarrassé vis à vis de certains de ses traits de caractère, et pas qu'un peu. Tandis que Dylan haussa les épaules, il s'éclaircit la gorge et son regard tomba sur ses genoux.

_**Gah! Tu ne vas pas chez Benny d'habitude**? Demanda-t-il à voix basse, à la fois par curiosité et pour tenter d'empêcher le silence de retomber entre eux.

Dylan ne répondit pas tout de suite mais l'observa de nouveau. Il se tortilla, il se sentait comme un insecte sous une loupe. Oh non! Il se vit en train de brûler jusqu'à être réduit en cendres par le soleil comme un vampire. Du calme Tweek, tu n'es ni un insecte ni un vampire...

_**Quand c'est Henrietta qui conduit. Je n'ai pas de voiture et ici c'est plus près de chez moi, alors c'est plus facile de venir à pied**, expliqua Dylan, il marqua une pause, **comment tu le sais**?

_**Ngh – de quoi**?

Comment Tweek savait-il ça?

_**Que normalement je vais chez Benny**?

Ah. Comment il savait ça?

_**Ngh – je ne suis pas sur à cent pour cent mais je pense que j'ai probablement du te remarquer là****-bas les quelques fois où j'y suis allé**. Répondit-il d'un air penaud en frictionnant l'arrière sa tête.

_**Hum**. Fit Dylan pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Il semblait pensif, il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et il prit un bâton de cancer. Il était sur le point de trouver son briquet quand il sembla réaliser que Tweek affichait un air désapprobateur.

_**Ngh! Tu... t'as pas le droit de fumer à l'intérieur. C'est la politique d'Harbuck, désolé**!

Tweek fit une grimace, comme s'il s'attendait à être giflé pour avoir eu le cran de s'opposer à lui. Mais Dylan se contenta de le regarder pendant quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête et rangea les cigarettes sans discuter.

Très conformiste. Tweek aimait ça.

_**Gah! Merci**.

Dylan haussa les épaules mais avait l'air vaguement... intimidé?

Ensuite, Tweek termina son café. Il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure et tapait ses doigts contre son mug vide et il fut un petit peu surpris de voir que Dylan faisait la même chose contre son mug en plastique apparemment vide. Dylan le remarqua et cessa immédiatement, l'air un peu embarrassé. Est-ce que leur conversation avait atteint sa fin ?

_... **Bien, je devrais rentrer**. Souffla Dylan, qui ne semblait plus anti-conformiste du tout. Tweek eut le sentiment que si ça avait été Georgie ou Evan, Dylan aurait trouvé une excuse telle que l'ennuie pour partir. Ouais, ''_c'est nul, j'me casse d'ici_''. Quelque chose comme ça. Il était content que Dylan ne lui ait pas dit quelque chose du genre.

_**Ngh – ok, je devrais retourner travailler, de toute façon**. Répondit-il avec une touche de réticence, il se sentait étrangement abattu. Les deux se levèrent de leur chaise et firent mine de se diriger vers leur direction respective.

Puis Tweek eut un moment d'hésitation.

_**Ngh – Dylan? Tu devrais revenir ici à l'occasion**. Proposa-t-il avec effronterie, sa voix tremblante et une expression de peur sur son visage. Plus que tout, Tweek craignait d'être rejeté. Mais la bravoure, ce n'était pas l'absence de peur, c'était la capacité de la confronter. Tweek adorait cette citation.

Dylan semblait à la fois choqué et impressionné.

_**Tu connais mon nom**?

Tweek se sentit confus.

_**Ngh – bien sûr. Tu es dans ma classe en Histoire**.

Dylan secoua la tête et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à ''personne s'en souviens jamais'', puis il leva les yeux et une lueur les traversa.

_**Peut être que je reviendrai**.

Était-ce de l'espoir qui venait de faire accélérer le cœur de Tweek? Il ne pouvait pas imaginer pourquoi. Il agita la main en signe d'au revoir puis fit demi-tour pour s'en aller.

_**Tweek**?

Son estomac fit une embardée lorsqu'il entendit son nom.

_**Gah! Ouais**? S'écria-t-il, dos à Dylan.

_**T'es plutôt cool, pour un conformiste**.

C'était un réflexe : Tweek fit un grand sourire.

_**Ngh- t'es plutôt cool aussi**.

_**.**_

_**End**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>revue et corrigée le 0303/2015**_


End file.
